Powdered Snow
by MadHatter99
Summary: Inspired by Remioromen Konayuki. Snow of the first season. Tezufuji. Fluff. One Shot.


Disclaimer: not mine. Even the song is not mine so don't sue me.

Note: Fuji and Tezuka only know each other in high school not middle school (a bit AU - anyway I still can't accept the fact that they are in middle school! MIDDLE SCHOOl! NO WAY!)

English, me, no good, as usual, so, please, forgive me, on, tense, and, grammar lol (but truly, I'm no good at tense so go easy on me).

-----------

**Powdered Snow _Konayuki_**

**-------------**

Snow.

The first snow falling from the grey sky, the first snow of that cold winter season, the beginning of my story.

_Even among a thousand of peoples, I find you. _

………

It's cold.

Winter is here and four layers of clothes did nothing to block the icy wind. Walking through the crowd, watching them fighting for bargain and sales, I notice that Christmas is only a week away. Yet, strangely, it hasn't even snow. Usually it would snow so heavily that everything will be white, but this year, no matter how cold the day is, there's no snow.

I wonder what's holding them up. As if they are waiting for something before falling down to this earth.

Snow.

I wonder since when do I begin to wait patiently for them to fall gracefully to this earth. Covering this place with its white powder; silencing its surrounding; so pure that it hurt.

I wonder when…

_Tezuka._

…………

5 years ago.

…………

"Fuji, where do you want to go next?" Asked Eiji happily while rubbing his cold hand. He forgot to bring his gloves today and it's currently below 10 degrees.

"Saa…" I replied. I also don't know where we should go next. There is no good movie, we've just ate lunch and I don't feel like shopping. In the same time, watching Eiji trying his best to warm up his cold hands, I feel sorry for him.

"Here. Use this." I said, giving him my gloves.

"But. But. How about you?" Asked Eiji worriedly as he looks at the gloves.

"I'm alright. You need it more than I do." I assured Eiji. Convinced, he took the gloves from my hand, said thanks and wears it when suddenly his phone rings.

"Moshi moshi." Answered Eiji. "Aaa Kaa-san!"

Usually if his mother called, that mean he has to go soon. Waiting patiently as Eiji talk to his mother, I begin to looks around. There are peoples hurrying to go to the next shop, girls wearing super mini skirt even though today is below 10 degrees and other interesting, weird stuffs. I could also heard Eiji saying 'Aaa', 'I know', 'I understand', 'Fine' and he keep on repeating it. It is funny to hear it.

"Aa Fuji. Sorry!" Apologized Eiji suddenly. "I have to leave now! I'm so sorry!"

"Huh?"

"My mother wants me to go shopping with her," Groaned Eiji. "So that I could help her with the groceries."

"I see."

"Yeah…" Sigh Eiji. "Here's your glove" Said Eiji as he begins to took it off.

"Nah. Keep it. Return it to me tomorrow." I said. "You need it more than I do."

"Are you sure?" Asked Eiji worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I assured him.

"Jaa… I shall be going then. I'm so sorry about this." Apologized Eiji, again.

"It's ok." I replied. With that, he took off. Leaving to where the crowd are.

Being alone again, I begin to feel the cold. My hands start to shiver and the icy wind keep on attacking. I don't feel like going home so I decide to wonder around. Passing another shop, street, crowds, I then arrived at a tennis court. I was surprised that there is a tennis court in this place. I would have never thought that there will be a tennis court in this area.

The tennis court has high fences around them. As I watch from the other side of the fence, I start to walk in the direction of the fence.

Then, I meet him.

He was practising tennis alone, not even the cold could stop him. His movement is fascinating and outstanding. Without knowing it, I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"You know it's rude to look at someone."

Surprised that he suddenly scolded me, I quickly apologized and I could feel my cheek burning from embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." I apologized again. "I didn't mean to-."

Then I got cut off, by his smile. Without realizing it, that person is facing me, smiling and said, "Its fine."

It was the first meeting that I have with him and yet, I feel like I know him.

"Aa.. Fuji." I quickly said. "Fuji Syuusuke."

"Tezuka," he said, "Tezuka Kunimitsu."

His gentle voice eases my cold ear.

"Jaa Tezuka dane." I said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Aaa, me too." He said.

Suddenly, I saw something falling. Snow. The first snow of the season.

"Tezuka, it's snowing." I said while looking at the sky. The snow is falling beautifully from the sky. Covering everything with white and silencing all sounds, as if the world belongs to us, only.

Tezuka too look up at the sky, watching it fall.

……….

3 years later.

……….

School is finishing.

Today is the last day and tomorrow I won't be a high school student anymore. Nor will I be able to see him. Watching the school ground from the rooftop makes me think how fast times go.

"Fuji." He called me.

Turning around to face him, I smile.

"Come inside, its cold here." He said.

"Umm… I like it here." I replied. I don't mind the cold especially when my heart is already cold.

He then said nothing. _Silence…_

Quiet as the snow, cold as the snow and just like the snow, Tezuka comes and go. This last 3 years was the best things that ever happened to me but now the dream has to end.

_Konayuki mau kisetsu wa itsumo surechigai_

_**The season in which the powdered snow danced always passes by. **_

A song being played through the school's speaker.

_Hitogomi ni magiretemo onaji sora miteru noni_

_**Even if I'm lost in a crowd I can see the same sky.**_

"When are you living tomorrow?" I asked.

"12.00" He replied.

"Sorry I can't send you off tomorrow." I said.

"It's ok."

_Kaze ni fukarete nita you ni kogoeru noni_

_Even though I'm chilled as if I'm being blown by the wind._

Standing here, watching him for the last time, I didn't even notice snow starting to fall.

"Snow." I said softly, holding out my hand, trying to catch it.

"Aaa."

_Konayuki nee kokoro made shiroku somarareta nara_

_**Powdered snow, if you paled me white to the heart.**_

_Futari no kodoku wo tsutsunde sora ni kaesu kara_

_**You would wrap around our loneliness and send it back into the sky.**_

Without knowing it, the song ends and suddenly, Tezuka was standing close to me. I could feel his warm breath.

Then I feel a hand being placed on mine, grabbing it, squeezing it, and bring it close to his face. I could feel the heat of his hand and face coming to my hand cold hand.

"You're cold." He comments. "You forgot your gloves again like last time."

"Last time, I lend it to Eiji." I replied pouting my mouth. Tezuka said nothing.

Minutes go past and none of us said anything. Tezuka is still holding my hand, warming it up. I know I will miss this.

"Don't go." I said, placing my head on his wide shoulder. I know this will do nothing. Pleading or anything won't change anything but I still hope that it will.

He then let go of my hand and I could feel his arms surrounding me, pulling me closer, and enclosing me.

I could hear his breathing, feel his heat, and smell his scent, Tezuka's scent.

"Tezuka, don't go." I plead. "Don't go."

I feel like crying. I could not believe that Tezuka will be leaving. Leaving his family, leaving this country, leaving, me.

Reaching up, I grab Tezuka's back. Holding him, clutching him, never want to let it go. Then, I feel his lips kissing my neck. It was so soft, gentle, tender and kind.

"Don't go…" I whispered. I could feel tear falling down my cheeks but I could also feel his lips caressing my eyes, kissing my tear away, gently touching my skin.

Then I feel his lips touching mine, and I couldn't hold it any longer.

_Don't go…_

……….

Present

It's been 2 years and since Tezuka left. We still contact each other but he became so busy with his tennis that we rarely contact each other.

Our relationship has become cold like the snow.

Tezuka make me love the snow and now, he makes me longed for it. Looking at the snow remind me of our first and last meeting. I miss him.

_Boku wa kimi no subete nado shitte wa inai darou_

_**I don't know anything about you, do I?**_

"Aa.." I whispered softly. _Konayuki._ Our last song.

"Tezuka…" I whispered softly to myself. "baka."

Sitting down here on the cold, among a thousand of crowd, looking at the ground, I feel annoyed at Tezuka.

"Why haven't you come back? It's been two years. Where the hell have you been?" I said to myself. Angry at him, angry at me who is stupid enough to keep on waiting for him.

_Soredemo ichioku nin kara kimi wo mitsuketa yo_

_**And yet, I found you amongst a billion people.**_

"Wouldn't be nice if Tezuka was here right now", I think to myself. "That fool."

"Fuji." A calm, gentle voice called me.

Looking up, I found myself staring at a familiar person. "Tezuka?"

_Konkyo wa nai kedo honki de omotterunda_

_**There's no scientific basic for this, but I believe this with all seriousness.**_

Standing up, I froze as I watch him walking toward me.

"I'm back." Said Tezuka.

Still shocked, I said nothing as he walk closer and closer towards me. Then, I could feel his warm breathing and, his scent.

"Tezuka." I said, reaching up to him, touching his face. The same face that I touched two years ago.

_Sasai na iiai mo nakute onaji jikan wo ikite nado ikenai_

_**We can't live at the same time without trivial fight.**_

"I miss you." Tezuka said softly, close to my ear.

_Sunao ni narenai nara yorokobi mo kanashimi mo munashii dake_

_**If I can't be honest, then rapture and sorrow are meaningless.**_

"Where have you been?" I asked, holding my tear. I could feel Tezuka's hand surrounding me again, after two years.

"I miss you too." I whispered softly, holding him; never want to let it go. I know peoples are looking but I don't care anymore. Tezuka is here.

_Konayuki nee kokoro made shiroku somerareta nara_

_**Powdered Snow, if you paled me white to the heart.**_

_Futari no kodoku wo wakeau koto ga dekita no ka?_

_**Can you share our loneliness?**_

Snow.

Snow is falling.

The first snow of the season.

"Tezuka. It's snowing." I said, looking up at the sky while still holding him. Tezuka too looks at the sky and didn't let me go.

I could hear the crowd amused by the snow, the long waited snow.

Changing my view from the snow to Tezuka, I noticed that Tezuka has grown taller and his face also changed but he still the same Tezuka that I know.

_Boku wa kimi no kokoro ni mimi wo oshiatete_

_**I pressed my ear against your heart.**_

"Tezuka." I whispered his name softly, resting my head on his chest, inhaling his scent, feeling the warm. "I love you."

_Sono koe no suru hoe he sutto fukaku made_

_**Going gently, deeply towards where the sound is coming from.**_

_Orite yukitai soko de mou ichido aou_

_**That's where I want to disembark, there, we'll meet once again.**_

"Me too." Replied Tezuka, making me to blush as I snuggle closer to him. If this is a dream, I hope I will never wake up from it.

_Wakariaitai nante uwabe wo nadeteita no wa boku no hou_

_**I want us to reach rapport but I was the only one who touched its surface.** _

_Kimi no kajikanda te mo nigirishimeru koto dake de tsunagatteta noni _

_**The only thing that was holding us together was my hand squeezing yours that was numb with cold.**_

"Sorry." Apologized Tezuka. "Sorry for leaving you for such a long time."

Hearing his apologize, I said nothing.

"You're cold." He added.

"I'm alright now." I replied. "You're here."

_Konayuki nee toki ni tayori naku kokoro wa yureru_

_**Powdered snow, this heart that has transcended time is faltering.**_

_Soredemo boku wa kimi no koto mamori tsuzuketai_

_**And yet, I want to continue to protect you.**_

"Stay." I said, holding him tight.

_Konayuki nee kokoro made shiroku somarareta nara_

_**Powdered snow, if you paled me white to the heart.**_

_Futari no kodoku wo tsutsunde sora ni kaesu kara_

_**You would wrap around our loneliness and send it back into the sky.**_

"I will."

----------------

Phew.. finish!

Song by Remioromen, title – Konayuki. It's a good song, I recommend you guys to listen to it. Because of that song that I was inspired to create this fic (+ to practice my English, I'm going to have another test…) I think I've been creating fic to practice for my English test.. pretty weird XD.

I know the story crap. No storyline, fluff, etc etc... Anyway I just have to get it off my mind. Thanks for reading.

So yeah.. review please and my English is crap as usual, so shut up, I'm trying my best here. If you can understand it then its ok lol


End file.
